Malfoyn Herra
by Marre
Summary: Jatkoa Pakolaiseen ja ihmisoikeusaktivistiin. Vuosia kulunut 15 ja Dracon ja hermionen lapset ovat jo Tylypahkassa. Velhomaailma on edelleen sekaisin ja on tullut aika Malfoyn Herran palata.
1. Chapter 1

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 3: Malfoyn herra  
Luku: Prologi

Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: PG-13

Parit: Draco/Hermione, Post-Hogwarts  
Tyylilaji: General/Drama  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Tässä lyhyt prologi Malfoyn herralle. Malfoyn Herra on kolmiosaisen Mahtavan hillerin tarun viimeinen osa. Aiemmat osat voit lukea esim. täältä. Kommentit ovat enemmän kuin tervetulleita.

Prologi

James Hickin katseli tyytyväisenä ympärilleen. Hän oli saanut paimennettua kaikki Tylyahoon junasta nousseet hämmentyneet jästit jästilinja-autoa muistuttavaan vaunuun ja matka Tylypahkan maille saattoi alkaa. Tämä olisi ensimmäinen kerta historiassa sitten aivan koulun alkuaikojen, kun jästejä päästettäisiin Tylypahkan maille. Syykin tähän poikkeukseen oli hyvä. Tänään vietettäisiin Voldemortin tuhoutumisen 20-vuotis muistojuhlaa. Koska viimeinen taistelu oli käyty Tylypahkan mailla, niin myös pääjuhlallisuudet vietettäisiin siellä. Tätä tilaisuutta oli kutsuttu juhlimaan koko koulun kaikkien oppilaiden vanhemmat. Jotta jästisyntyistenkin oppilaiden vanhemmat voisivat osallistua, oli jästisuojia hiukan jouduttu alentamaan ja tässä vaunussa perille saapuvat jästit pystyisivät näkemään Tylypahkan sellaisena kuin se oli, eikä vanhana rauniona.

James oli jästistyntyisenä johtajapoikana ollut itseoikeutettu valinta saattamaan jästit, joukossa hänen omatkin vanhempansa, perille. Koska jästit olivat oletettavasti melko tietämättömiä velhomaailman tapahtumista ja historiasta, kertoi James heille heti aluksi tarinan noista kauheista vuosista ja siitä, miten Voldemort oli kaatunut neljän Tylypahkan tuvan yhteistyöllä. James todellakin muisti mainita Draco Malfoyn osuudesta Voldemortin tuhoutumiseen, vaikkakin hieman suppeammin kuin Hannah Abbotin, Luna Lovekivan osuudesta Harry Potterista puhumattakaan. Tylypahkan ulkopuolella Malfoyn rooli yleensä unohdettiin sopivasti mainita kokonaan, mutta Tylypahkassa ikivanha rehtori Dumbledore ei sellaista sallinut.

Vanhempien joukko kuunteli tarinaa henkeään pidätellen lukuun ottamatta yhtä vaaleaa keski-ikää lähestyvää miestä, joka näytti lähinnä ivalliselta ja katseli ulos vaununikkunasta eikä tuntunut kuuntelevan Jamesia ollenkaan. Taas joku snobi itsestään liikoja luuleva jästitärkeilijä, James ajatteli. Kyllä hänkin varmasti perillä Tylypahkassa hämmästyy.

Valistettuaan kuulijoitaan juhlan syistä James siirtyi kertoilemaan jästisyntyisten nykyisestä roolista velhomaailmassa. Moni jästisyntyinen vaikutti nykyisin korkeissa asemissa ja olihan tosiaan kuuluisa Hannah Abbotkin jästisyntyinen. Jamesin oma idoli oli kuitenkin jästisyntyinen asianajaja Hermione Granger, joka oli tehnyt loistavaa työtä velhomaailman oikeuskäytäntöjen perustuslain parissa. Joku jästeistä kysyi kauhuissaan, että eikö Granger ollut juuri se pahamaineinen luihuisaristokratian puolustaja, josta hänen tyttärensäkin oli kerran kotona puhunut. James myönsi Grangerin puolustavan myös luihuisaristokratian oikeuksia, mutta James selitti, että jos kaikkia koskevat perusoikeudet haluttiin velhomaailmaan, niin hintana olisi, että myös epämieluisat ihmiset saisivat ne ja Jamesin mielestä asia oli sen arvoinen.

Jutusteltaessa oli jo saavuttu Tylypahkan lähistölle ja jästit alkoivat haukkoa ihmetyksestä ja ihastuksesta henkeä. Ainoastaan se sama snobimainen vaalea mies ei näyttänyt erityisen vaikuttuneelta. Jamesia miehen käytös ärsytti, mutta hän nieli inhonsa ja saattoi ryhmänsä sen sijaan sisälle linnaan ja kohti Suurta salia, jossa juhlallisuudet olivat juuri alkamassa. Juuri kun oltiin astumassa sisään, se sama mies halusi välttämättä vielä käydä miestenhuoneessa ennen juhlasaliin astumistaan, vaikka he sen takia myöhästyisivät uuden taikaministerin puheen kuulemisesta. James pyysi yhtä valvojaoppilaista saattamaan muut jästivanhemmat sisään ja lähti saattamaan miestä kohti kylpyhuonetta. Mies oli pitkä ja hoikka ja näytti keski-ikää lähestyvältä. Hänen vaatteensa olivat viimeisen muodin mukaiset samoin kuin asusteet ja hiukset ja muutenkin hän vaikutti hyvin turhamaiselta. Hänestä suorastaan pursui ylimielisyyttä.

James odotteli kylpyhuoneen ulkopuolella, kunnes mies oli toimittanut asiansa ja oli aikeissa lähteä saattamaan tätä takaisin Suureen saliin, kun mies ilmoitti osaavansa itsekin tien. Jamesia ärsytti jo siinä määrin, että hän päätti antaa miehen maistaa omaa lääkettään ja antoi tämän valita reitin varmana siitä, että mies olisi hetkessä eksyksissä. Mies lähtikin pian eri käytävälle, kuin mistä he olivat tulleet ja James hymyili voitonriemuisesti.

Pian James kuitenkin huomasi, että he olivat menossa kohti Suurta salia erästä vähän käytettyä reittiä pitkin. Reitillä oli erikoisen hankalalla logiikalla siirtyilevät rappuset ja harva viitsi reittiä siksi käyttää. Oikeastaan ainoastaan luihuiset, joiden matkaa tuvasta muualle kouluun reitti lyhensi selvästi, vaivautuivat opettelemaan portaiden toimintamekanismin ja sen, milloin ne veivät mihinkin. Kun he saapuivat portaille James huomasi ällistyksekseen, että portaat veivät kerrankin kohti Suurta salia. Mies tuntui tienneen tämän jo edeltä käsin. Kuka ihme tämä vaalea teräväkasvoinen mies oikein oli?

Ennen kuin James ehti kysyä mitään, mies oli jo pysähtynyt Suuren salin ovien ulkopuolelle, veti syvään henkeä, nosti päänsä jos mahdollista entistäkin pystympään ja aukaisi oven ilman minkäänlaista yritystä välttää turhaa huomiota myöhästymisen vuoksi. Avattuaan oven mies käveli sisään, kuin omistaisi koko paikan, pysähtyi keskelle salia, jossa jokainen saattoi nähdä hänet, antoi katseensa liukua pitkin päävieraiden pöytää, kumarsi kevyesti siinä istuville ja sanoi:

"Dumbledore, rouva Ministeri, hyvät naiset ja herrat. Anteeksi, että olen hieman myöhässä. Minun täytyy sanoa, että täällä mikään ei ole muuttunut kahdessakymmenessä vuodessa."

Miehen kommenttia seurasi mykistynyt hiljaisuus, jonka jälkeen salissa puhkesi valtava meteli, kun jokainen alkoi puhua toistensa suihin.


	2. Jäähyväisiä ja kohtaamisia

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 3: Malfoyn herra  
Luku: 1. luku, Jäähyväisiä ja kohtaamisia  
Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: PG-13  
Parit: Draco/Hermione, Post-Hogwarts  
Tyylilaji: General/Drama  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Tässä ensimmäinen varsinainen luku. Pitkä luku, mutta ei vie hirveästi tapahtumia eteenpäin. Pääasiana tässä Hermionen ja Dracon lasten esittely ja taikamaailman nykytilanteen kartoittaminen pääpiirteissään.

Jäähyväisiä ja kohtaamisia

Hermione Granger seisoi laiturilla 9 ja ¾ ja vilkutti juuri liikkeelle nytkähtäneen junan perään. Olo oli haikea. Hän oli juuri saattanut nuorimmaisen lapsensakin ensimmäistä kertaa Tylypahkan junaan ja kohti ensimmäisiä itsenäisen elämän askelia. Hän ei näkisi lapsiaan ennen joulua ja silloin he olisivat kasvaneet ja muuttuneet taas niin paljon, että äidin sydäntä riipoisi. Aikoinaan oli tuntunut hyvältä idealta tehdä lapset pienin ikäeroin, mutta nyt Hermione ei voinut olla toivomatta, että heillä olisi vielä iltatähti kotona hellittävänä. Toisaalta se, että talo olisi kokonaan hänen ja Dracon käytössä ilman, että tarvitsisi pelätä lasten pöllähtävän yllättäen paikalle, lupasi mielenkiintoisia aikoja. Siitä olikin aikaa, kun he olivat saaneet olla ihan rauhassa kahden.

Kaikella oli aina hyvät ja huonot puolensa, mutta silti hänen tulisi lapsia ikävä. Esikoisiaan Antaresia ja Shaulaa, jota he useimmiten kutsuivat lempinimellä Alope, koska tyttö äärimmäisen vaaleana ja teräväpiirteisenä muistutti niin paljon naalia. Kaksoset olivat nyt neljännellä luokalla koulussa ja menestyivät koulussa ihan mukavasti, vaikka kumpikin käytti suurimman osan ajastaan ja huomiostaan muihin asioihin. Hermione epäili, että todistukset eivät olisi olleet nykyistä hyvää tasoa, jos kaksoset suinkin olisivat uskaltaneet tuoda kotiin huonommat todistukset. He kuitenkin tiesivät paremmin, kuin laiminlyödä koulutyönsä kokonaan.

Kaksoset olivat pienestä pitäen olleet äitinsä murheenkryyni. He muistuttivat niin paljon isäänsä ja tämän sukua, että Hermionen oli välillä mahdotonta ymmärtää heitä. Välillä tuntui, että he olivat kaikkea sitä, millaisiksi heidän äitinsä ei missään nimessä olisi halunnut nähdä heidän tulevan. Shaula oli pinnallinen ja turhamainen, hän arvosteli muita ihmisiä ulkokuoren eikä sydämen mukaan. Hän käytti säälittä kyynärpäitään kiivetessään aina hierarkian huipulle. Myötätuntoa hänessä tuntui välillä olevan yhtä paljon kuin kivessä. Hän pyöritti omaa pientä tyttöhoviaan, jossa oikeanlaiset vaatteet, oikeat poikaystävät, teennäinen puhetapa ja kaikenalainen turhanpäiväisyys olivat valttia. Toisaalta Hermionen täytyi myöntää, että tyttö oli perinyt isältään myös erinomaisen psykologisen silmänsä. Hän luki ihmisiä kuin avointa kirjaa, löysi välittömästi heidän suurimmat heikkoutensa ja pahimmat pelkonsa ja käytti niitä julmasti hyväkseen. Äidiltään tyttö ei tuntunut perineen kuin inhonsa lentämistä ja muutakin urheilua kohtaan. Hermione ei ihmetellyt yhtään, että lajitteluhattu oli määrännyt tytön sekunneissa Luihuiseen.

Antar ei ollut paljon parempi. Ystävilleen hän oli ehkä hitusen sisartaan mukavampi, mutta sitäkin ikävämpi vihollisilleen. Poika saattoi välillä olla suorastaan ilkeä. Hän oli myös turhamainen ja itserakas, hyvin tietoinen siitä, että tytöt katselivat häntä ihaillen. Ympärillään olevia ihmisiä hän pomotti säälittä jos he sen sallivat. Ylempiään hän käsitteli taitavasti manipuloimalla. Koulu ei ollut korkealla hänenkään kiinnostuksen kohteissaan. Huispaukseen hän käytti eniten aikaansa ja energiaansa. Hän oli hyvä lentäjä ja kieltämättä loistava taktikko. Hän pelasi Luihuisen jahtaajana ja oli jo nyt kampeamassa joukkueensa kapteenia pois päätaktikon paikalta. Pojassa oli kuitenkin toinenkin puoli, mutta siitäkään Hermione ei tuntenut saavansa otetta. Poika oli hyvin taiteellinen, loistava piirtäjä ja pianisti ja saattoi uppoutua tuntikausiksi taiteensa pariin tai vain omiin maailmoihinsa. Jos oli pojan pinnallinen kovuus vierasta hänen äidilleen, niin samoin oli toisaalta tämä herkkyys ja joskus se ärsytti Hermionea vielä enemmän. Hän ei ollut oikein osannut suhtautua asiaan, kun kaksoset pieninä olivat pelänneet kuollakseen pimeää ja kuvitelleet mörköjä sänkyjensä alle. Silloinkin oli tarvittu Dracoa rauhoittelemaan pienokaisia. Hermione ei voinut myöskään ymmärtää, miksi Antar oli pienestä pitäen pelännyt kuollakseen koiria. Vielä nytkin, kun poika oli jo teini-iässä, hän selvästi karttoi pieniäkin koiria, vaikka hän yrittikin piilottaa pelkonsa muiden silmiltä.

Hermione oli hyvin kiitollinen siitä, että hänen ei tarvinnut pärjätä esikoistensa kanssa yksin. Hän olisi ollut aivan pulassa ilman Dracoa, joka piti kauhukaksoset kurissa kovalla kädellä. Joskus niin kovalla, että Hermionen oli vaikea hyväksyä miehensä metodeja. Toisaalta hänellä ei ollut ehdottaa tilalle parempiakaan keinoja. Joka tapauksessa nyt kaksoset sentään käyttäytyivät vähän sinne päin siedettävästi ja toivat koulusta kotiin hyviä todistuksia. Kai sekin oli jotain, vaikka Hermione olikin aina kuvitellut, että hän pystyisi kasvattamaan omista lapsistaan kunnollisia ja sydämellisiä ihmisiä, jotka ottaisivat muutkin huomioon. Niin paljon kuin kaksoset välillä äitiään ärsyttivätkin, rakasti hän heitä ainakin yhtä paljon kuin kahta nuorempaakin lastaan.

Vegaa, joka oli perinyt kaiken Mustan suvun kauneuden ja äitinsä älyn. Tyttö oli tumma ja puhdaspiirteinen ja jo nyt tytön ollessa vasta 13-vuotias hänestä saattoi nähdä, että hänestä kasvaisi henkeä salpaava kaunotar. Mieli tytöllä oli nopea ja analyyttinen ja oppimiseen hän suhtautui sellaisella intohimolla, että hänen päätymisensä Korpinkynteen ei ollut yllättänyt kumpaakaan hänen vanhemmistaan. Luonteeltaan tyttö oli hiljainen, itsenäinen ja ujo, varsinainen yksinäinen susi. Siinä missä vanhemmat sisarukset osasivat ohjailla ihmisiä ympärillään mielensä mukaan ja olivat kiinnostuneita toisista ihmisistä, vaikka sitten vain käyttääkseen näitä hyväkseen, oli Vega niin sisäänpäin kääntynyt ja omissa maailmoissaan elävä, että ihmissuhteet olivat aina olleet hänelle vaikeita. Hän ei osannut luontevasti käyttäytyä sosiaalisissa tilanteissa ja vetäytyi syrjään, jos paikalla oli vieraita ihmisiä. Ystäviä ja kavereita Vegan oli ollut vaikea saada jo lastentarhassa, eikä tilanne ollut vieläkään sanottavasti parantunut. Tylypahkassakin hän oli aluksi joutunut tupatovereidensa kiusaamaksi, mutta se oli saanut nopean lopun, kun hän oli kertonut asiasta sisarelleen. Shaula ja Antar olivat pitäneet huolen siitä, että kukaan ei sen jälkeen uskaltanut koskea heidän pikkusiskoonsa. Tätä ajatellessaan Hermionen oli myönnettävä, että omilleen kaksoset olivat uskollisia, vaikka muuten melkoisia terroristinalkuja olivatkin. Vegassa Hermione näki kaikista lapsistaan eniten omaa itseään ja ennen kaikkea sitä tyttöä, joka hän oli ollut ennen kuin Harry ja Ron huolivat hänet ystäväkseen.

Nyt ensimmäistä kertaa kotoa lähtenyt kuopus olikin sitten taas aivan erilainen kuin vanhemmat sisaruksensa. Alhena muistutti äitiään ulkonäöltään ja luonteeltaan toi Hermionen mieleen vahvasti kauan sitten kuolleen Sirius Mustan tosin paljon hyväsydämisempänä versiona. Jos Vega oli perinyt Mustan suvun ulkonäön, niin Alhena oli sitten saanut temperamentin. Tyttö oli tulta ja tappuraa ja räiskyi niin, että välillä vanhempia lähes häikäisi. Kuopus oli erityisesti isänsä silmäterä ja ikuisen hämmästyksen kohde. Miten heidän lapsensa saattoikin olla niin riehakas ja spontaani, niin iloinen ja rakastava ja täynnä kujeita. Ikinä tyttö ei kuitenkaan tahallaan vahingoittaisi ketään, joka ei sitä ollut ansainnut. Hän oli aina hyväsydäminen, joskin usein ajattelematon ja saattoi hyvää tarkoittaessaankin saada pahaa aikaan, mutta ikinä se ei ollut hänen tarkoituksensa ja jos niin silti tapahtui, oli tytön katumus aitoa ja syvää. Joskus tytön jyrkät mielipiteet ja käsitykset oikeasta ja väärästä huolestuttivat Hermionea, mutta ehkä se oli vain normaalia tuon ikäiselle lapselle ja olihan se hienoa, että edes yhdellä heidän lapsistaan oli korkea moraali. Alhenan tulevan tuvan molemmat vanhemmat uskoivat olevan Rohkelikko, mutta sinä iltanahan se selviäisi. Koulussa tyttö varmaankin selviäisi ihan hyvin. Reippaana ja seurallisena lapsena hän löytäisi varmasti ystäviä mihin tupaan sitten joutuisikaan ja koulutyöstään tyttö selviäisi varmaankin yhtä hyvin kuin kaksosetkin. Samanlaista vimmaista kiinnostusta tietoon kuin Vegalla Alhenalla ei kuitenkaan ollut. Arvostetussa valmistavassa koulussa, jota heidän kaikki lapsensa olivat käyneet ennen Tylypahkaa, Alhena oli selvinnyt hyvin arvosanoin vähällä vaivalla, mutta toki Tylypahka erosi suuresti jästikoulusta. Hermione ei kuitenkaan ollut yhdenkään lapsensa kohdalla joutunut pelkäämään taikakykyjen puutetta ja muuten kyky oppia taikamaailman aineita ei niin hirveästi eronnut jästiaineiden opiskelusta.

Kun juna oli hävinnyt kokonaan näkyvistä, Hermione kaikkoontui pois asemalta heidän omaan tilavaan kotiinsa eräällä Lontoon arvostetulla alueella, jossa Draco jo odottikin kuullakseen lasten viimeiset kuulumiset ennen kouluun lähtöä. Draco ei ollut vieläkään suostunut nenäänsä pistämään taikamaailmaan, vaan vältteli tarkoin kaikkia paikkoja, joissa saattaisi törmätä velhoihin ja noitiin. Britanniaan he olivat palanneet Yhdysvalloista useita vuosia aiemmin ja nyt Drake, kuten häntä jästimaailmassa kutsuttiin, omisti ja johti Britannian kuuminta ja menestyvintä konsulttifirmaa, jonka nimi oli yksinkertaisesti David Malcolm. Draco oli tehnyt jästipersoonastaan jo niin uskottavan ja tunnetun, että kenellekään edes velhomaailmassa olisi tuskin tullut mieleenkään epäillä tavallista ja arvostettua jästiä David "Drake" Malcolmia miksikään muuksi kuin jästiliikemieheksi eikä ainakaan melkein kaksikymmentä vuotta aiemmin kadonneeksi aristokraattivakooja Draco Malfoyksi. Drake ei edes ulkoisesti muistuttanut erityisen paljon velhomaailman tuntemaa Draco Malfoyta. Kasvot olivat saaneet juonteita, luonnetta ja voimaa, joka nuorelta pojalta oli silloin kauan sitten vielä puuttunut. Isäänsä Draco muistutti melkoisesti, mutta harva pystyisi tekemään tuota vertausta ja vaatteiden, asusteiden ja ympäristön erilaisuus sekoittaisi helposti nuokin aikoinaan Luciuksen hyvin tunteneet. Draken hiukset olivat muodikkaasti leikatut ja raidoitettu niin, että syntyi mielikuva ennemminkin hunajanvaaleista kuin platinaisista hiuksista. Kaapujen sijaan Drake pukeutui hyvin istuviin kalliisiin pukuihin ja elekielikin oli erilaista kuin Luciuksen ikinä, vaikka jotain samaakin siinä kieltämättä oli.

-

Joulu lähestyi kovaa vauhtia, mutta Cho Chang ei ollut yhtään joulutunnelmissa. Hänet oli valittu kuukautta aiemmin uudeksi taikaministeriksi ja vaalilupausten täyttäminen alkoi nyt jo tuntua liian vaikealta. Lupaukset eivät olleetkaan ihan vähäisiä. Hän oli luvannut tuoda rauhan velhomaailmaan. Voldemortin toisesta noususta lähtien velhomaailma oli elänyt poikkeustilassa. Kun Voldemort oli sitten kukistettu, oli hetken näyttänyt hyvältä. Voldemortin kannatus tukahdutettiin rajuin ottein ja tunnettuja kannattajia rangaistiin ankarasti. Muutaman vuoden oli eletty jonkinlaisessa rauhassa, mutta sen jälkeen kuohunta oli alkanut uudelleen. Uudet sukupolvet entistä luihuisaristokratiaa olivat tulleet esiin ja aiheuttaneet vahinkoa ja pelkoa muulle velhomaailmalle. Vaikka ministeriö vastasi ilmiöön kovin ottein, tilanne vain paheni vuosi vuodelta, kunnes elettiin lähes sissisodan tunnelmissa taas kerran. Nyt ei vain ollut yhtä selvää vihollista, vaan Pimeyden Lordi-ehdokkaita tuntui nousevan kuin sieniä sateilla. Suurin osa näistä wannabe Pimeyden Lordeista oli säälittäviä tunareita, mutta jotkut saivat aitoakin vahinkoa aikaan. Lisäksi luihuisaristokratian jäänteistä oli muodostunut häikäilemättömiä katujengejä Iskunkiertokujan loukkoihin. Voldemortin sortumisen yhteydessä karkuun ulkomaille päässeitä kuolonsyöjiä alkoi salaa palailla Britanniaan ja he keräsivät lähes poikkeuksetta ympärilleen oman joukkonsa nuoria hurjapäitä, jotka eivät nähneet elämässään muuta toivoa, kuin Pimeyden uuden nousun.

Aluksi kehitystä pyrittiin torjumaan aina vain kovemmilla otteilla, mutta kun ne eivät tehonneet, alkoi suuren yleisön joukosta kuulua vaatimuksia poliittisesta ratkaisusta. Ajan kuluessa nämä äänet vain vahvistuivat ja lopulta ihmiset olivat valmiita kompromisseihinkin, jos se toisi rauhan takaisin. Juuri siksi Cho Chang oli tullut valituksi taikaministeriksi. Hänen kampanjansa ydin oli, että pahuutta vastaan ei taisteltu pahuudella ja neuvotteluilla ja kompromisseilla päästäisiin parempiin tuloksiin, kuin vastaamalla kovaan kovalla.

Lupauksia oli ollut helppo antaa. Niiden toteutus oli toinen juttu. Neuvottelu oli toki hyvä idea, mutta kun ei ollut ketään, kenen kanssa neuvotella. Vastapuoli oli niin hajanainen ja soti paitsi ministeriötä vastaan, niin myös keskenään ja kellään ei ollut arvovaltaa riittävästi koko joukkoon. Siksi Cho oli kutsunut vieraakseen naisen, jonka saapumista hän nyt odotti. Cho muisti naisen kouluajoilta, mutta sen jälkeen he olivat kulkeneet eri polkuja. Hermione Granger oli tullut tunnetuksi lain ja ihmisoikeuksien puolustajana ja yhtenä harvoista luihuisaristokratian asioita ja oikeuksia ajavista. Hän ei tietenkään jästisyntyisenä nauttinut erityisen laajaa kunnioitusta aristokratianjäänteiden parissa, mutta siitä huolimatta Granger todennäköisesti tiesi luihuisaristokratian sisäisistä jännitteistä enemmän kuin kukaan muu luotettavaksi katsottava taho.

-

Hermione istui Taikaministerin työhuoneen edessä olevassa aulassa odottamassa audienssiaan tuoreen Taikaministerin kanssa. Yllättävää kyllä, hän ei ollut tavannut Chota kertaakaan sodan loppumisen jälkeen ennen kuin nyt. Hän aprikoi, kuinka paljon Cho oli mahtanut vuosien saatossa muuttua. Hän itse tiesi muuttuneensa paljon. Avioliitto Draco Malfoyn kanssa oli omiaan tuomaan tiettyjä muutoksia. Myös hänen työnsä oli vaikuttanut häneen suuresti ja olihan se ihan muuta, kuin mitä hän olisi osannut aikanaan Tylypahkassa ollessaan kuvitella. Ja tuskin Chokaan vielä silloin oli kuvitellut itseään tulevaksi taikaministeriksi.

Joka tapauksessa heidän viimeisestä tapaamisestaan olisi kohta jo kaksikymmentä vuotta. Hermionelle vuodet olivat kaikesta huolimatta olleet hyviä. Hän ei olisi ikinä uskonut, mutta hänen avioliittonsa Dracon kanssa oli ollut kohtalaisen onnellinen omine ylä- ja alamäkineen jo 15 vuotta. Draco ei ollut helppo puoliso ja välillä parisuhteessa tuntui riittävän ongelmia enemmän kuin omiksi tarpeiksi, mutta ne hyvät hetket korvasivat paljon. Ja olihan heillä neljä hienoa lasta. Riidat olivat välillä rajuja ja Hermionen oli hyvin vaikea sopeutua siihen, että Draco ei pystynyt eikä erityisesti edes yrittänyt olla uskollinen aviomies. Silti kaikkine vikoineenkin mies sai Hermionen sydämen edelleen läpättämään - ainakin silloin tällöin, ja se oli hyvä saavutus niin pitkässä avioliitossa. Hermionen tietämän mukaan Cho oli valinnut erilaisen elämäntavan. Hän ei ollut ikinä avioitunut, vaan todennut, että hän ei miehiä mihinkään tarvitse. Kaiken liikenevän aikansa Cho oli sitten käyttänyt työhönsä ja nyt sen tulokset näkyivät.

Hermione säpsähti hereille mietteistään, kun sihteeri pyysi häntä astumaan taikaministerin huoneeseen.

"Rouva Granger, Rouva Ministeri ottaa teidät nyt vastaan."

"Kiitos", Hermione vastasi ja astui sisään suuresta ja koristeellisesta mahonkiovesta.

"Hyvää huomenta, Hermione! Hienoa nähdä sinua pitkästä aikaa." Ministeri tervehti.

"Huomenta, Rouva Ministeri. Ystävällistä teiltä kutsua minut tänne." Hermione vastasi epävarmana siitä, miten hänen tulisi puhutella entistä koulutoveriaan.

"Älä ole noin muodollinen, mehän olemme vanhoja ystäviä! Sinun pitääkin heti kertoa, mitä sinulle kuuluu. Olen kuullut, että olet naimisissa varakkaan jästiliikemiehen kanssa ja sinulla on jo neljä lasta Tylypahkassa, mutta muuten sinun yksityiselämästäsi ei kukaan tunnu tietävän mitään."

"Tarkoituksella niin. Minun työni voisi houkutella minun ja perheeni kannoille kaikenlaisia hulluja ja kun mieheni ei taio, hän saattaisi olla heidän kanssaan vaikeuksissa. Entä mitä sinulle itsellesi kuuluu, Cho?"

"Sinänsä ihan hyvää, mutta juuri nyt minulla on ongelma, jonka ratkomisessa tarvitsen apuasi. Sinä olet aina ollut hyvä tällaisissa ja tästä ongelmasta sinulla sitä paitsi on tietoa enemmän kuin oikeastaan kenelläkään muulla."

"Mitä haluaisit tietää?"

"Sinähän varmaankin tiedät, että lupasin ennen vaaleja ratkaista luihuisaristokratian ongelman poliittisesti ja se on helpommin sanottu kuin tehty. Olisimme valmiit neuvottelemaan heidän kanssaan, mutta ensimmäinen ongelma on se, että ei ole ketään kenen kanssa neuvotella. He ovat niin hajanaisia ja erimielisiä keskenäänkin, että on mahdotonta neuvotella kaikkien ryhmittymien kanssa erikseen. Olisiko ketään, joka nauttisi niin laajaa kunnioitusta, että hän voisi neuvotella muidenkin puolesta?"

"Minkä verran te olette valmiit tulemaan vastaan? Jos siihen ei löydy yhtään varaa, ovat neuvottelut turhia." Hermione kysyi epäluuloisena.

"Olemme valmiita kompromisseihin. En kuvittele, että tämä asia ratkeaisi helposti ja vähillä myönnytyksillä meidänkään puoleltamme." Cho vastasi kasvot ilmeettöminä.

"Voisitko olla hieman konkreettisempi, jotta tietäisin, onko asian suhteen edes toivoa?"

"Vastapuolen päävaatimuksiahan ovat olleet vankien vapauttamiset, sodan jälkeen takavarikoitujen omaisuuksien palauttaminen ja luihuisaristokratian lasten ja vanhusten tilanne. Kaikissa näissä olemme valmiit myönnytyksiin. Lapsille olemme valmiit antamaan samat oikeudet kuin muillekin velholapsille ja lisäksi lisäämään stipendejä Tylypahkaan samoin vanhuksista huolehtimisesta pääsemme varmasti sopuun. Omaisuuksien palauttamisesta olemme valmiita keskustelemaan, jos laillisia perillisiä on jäljellä. Vankeja emme tietenkään voi noin vain vapauttaa, mutta ymmärrän kyllä, että aikoinaan on näissäkin asioissa ehkä sattunut kaikessa kiireessä erehdyksiä. Voisimme ehkä suostua siihen, että kaikki ilman oikeudenkäyntiä vangittuina olevat ja ne joiden oikeudenkäynti ei ollut reilu, saavat uuden puolueettoman oikeudenkäynnin." Cho kertoi.

"Tuolta pohjalta voitaisiin varmaankin aloittaa, mutta olet oikeassa sen suhteen, että sopivaa edustajaa on luihuisaristokratian parista vaikea löytää. Blaise Zabini nauttii laajaa arvostusta maltillisemmissa luihuispiireissä, mutta hänellä ei ole voimaa pistää kuriin ääriliikkeitä ja heidän kanssaanhan ministeriöllä juuri on ongelmia. Myös Kalkaros on laajalti arvostettu, mutta monet epäilevät hänen olevan liian lähellä Dumbledorea, joten hänkään ei oikein käy. Ääriryhmistä taas ainakaan minulle ei tule oikein ketään potentiaalista vaihtoehtoa mieleen."

"Sitä pelkäsinkin, mutta ole kiltti ja yritä miettiä, mistä tähän ongelmaan löytyisi ratkaisu. Se olisi meidän kaikkien etu." Cho huokaisi.

"Minä lupaan yrittää. Kyselen kontakteiltani mahdollisia vaihtoehtoja", Hermione lupasi ajatellen, että ensiksi olisi varmaankin syytä puhua Dracon kanssa. Vaikka hän ei ollut pariinkymmeneen vuoteen astunut jalallaankaan taikamaailmaan, hän silti tiesi tilanteesta paljon sekä Hermionen että asianajajiensa kautta. Draco voisi sitä paitsi tietää vanhastaan jonkun, joka sopisi tehtävään.


	3. Onnettomuus ja päätös

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 3: Malfoyn herra  
Luku: 2. luku, Onnettomuus ja päätös

Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: PG-13  
Parit: Draco/Hermione, Post-Hogwarts  
Tyylilaji: General/Drama  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

Onnettomuus ja päätös

Drake Malcolm istui suuressa ja aistikkaasti kalustetussa työhuoneessaan ja yritti keskittyä edessään oleviin papereihin. Ne koskivat suurta fuusiota, joka tekisi Britannian suurimmasta päittäistavaraketjusta merkittävän tekijän myös Kanadan markkinoilla. Sopimus oli iso ja tärkeä myös Draken firmalle. Konsulttipalkkiot olivat tähtitieteelliset ja onnistuminen tässä työssä toisi runsaasti mainetta ja kunniaa. Draken oli kuitenkin vaikea keskittyä työhönsä. Hänen ajatuksena pyrkivät väkisinkin askaroimaan toisen maailman ongelmien parissa. Hänen vaimonsa oli edellisenä iltana kertonut kohtaamisestaan taikaministerin kanssa ja tämän esille tuomista ongelmista. Vaikka Drake itse oli jo vuosia aiemmin päättänyt pysytellä koko taikamaailman ulkopuolella ja vaikka hän oli tyytyväinen elämäänsä jästinä, niin hän ei voinut noin vain sivuuttaa taikamaailman tapahtumia. Paitsi, että hänen vaimonsa työskenteli taikamaailmassa, niin myös kaikki hänen lapsensa olivat jo siirtyneet sen piiriin ja tuskin palaisivat enää pelkkään jästielämään. Taikamaailman kehitys siis kosketti kaikkia hänen rakkaitaan ja siksi hänkään ei voinut olla sen suhteen täysin välinpitämätön.

Sinänsä Hermionen kertomat uutiset olivat olleet lupaavia. Cho Chang sentään yritti. Drake ymmärsi hyvin, kuinka tärkeää Changin onnistuminen olisi erityisesti hänen kahden vanhimman lapsensa suhteen. Vega ja Alhena oli onneksi lajiteltu Korpinkynteen ja Rohkelikkoon ja kun kukaan ei tiennyt, että heidän isänsä oli Malfoy, he varmaankin välttäisivät velhomaailman myllerrysten pahimmat kivikot. Antar ja Shaula olivat sitten toinen juttu. Heidän takiaan Drake oli miettinyt päänsä puhki, kuka voisi olla sopiva henkilö yhdistämään luihuisaristokratian ja suostuttelemaan sen rauhan tielle. Ehdokkaita oli vain niin kovin vähän. Vanhoista ja arvokkaimmista suvuista monet olivat kuolleet tai niiden ainoat edustajat olivat vielä hyvin nuoria. Lähes kaikki, joilla oli vanhastaan vaikutusvaltaa, olivat kuolleita, vankilassa tai lainsuojattomia. Drake oli yrittänyt miettiä, olisiko esimerkiksi Ranskan puhdasverisessä velhoyhteisössä ollut joku sopiva suku, jonka brittiläinen luihuisaristokratia saattaisi kelpuuttaa johtajakseen ja jonka päämiehellä olisi riittävästi taitoa, voimaa ja häikäilemättömyyttä ottaa valta ja ajaa tarvittavat päätökset läpi.

Sopivia ehdokkaita ei vain tuntunut löytyvän. Dracon päähän oli myös pälkähtänyt, että hän itse olisi ollut juuri sopiva mies tähän tehtävään, mutta hän oli tukahduttanut sen ajatuksen jo lähes ennen kuin se ehti syntyäkään. Hän viihtyi hyvin Drake Malcolmina ja jästinä ja ei tosiaan halunnut palata taikamaailmaan. Jästimaailma oli ollut hänelle hyvä. Hän oli menestynyt erinomaisesti Yhdysvalloissa ja kun he palasivat Britanniaan, oli Drake perustanut oman konsulttiyrityksen, joka oli alusta asti tuntunut kiitävän kohti yhä suurempaa menestystä. Vaikka Hermione työskenteli taikamaailmassa, ei se ollut suuremmin vaikuttanut heidän elämäänsä lasten ollessa pieniä. Lapset he pistivät tavalliseen jästikouluun, siis jos kallista ja erittäin arvostettua yksityistä valmistavaa koulua saattoi tavalliseksi kutsua, ja varoivat millään tavalla kertomasta heille mitään taikamaailman olemassaolosta ennen kuin he olivat niin vanhoja, että osasivat varmasti pitää salaisuudet. Ja silloinkin he olivat kertoneet vain sen, että heidän äitinsä oli jästisyntyinen noita. Isäänsä lapset pitivät tavallisena jästinä. Vasta sitten, kun lapset olivat saaneet Tylypahkan kirjeensä ja lähdössä kouluun, oli Drake jutellut heidän kanssaan ja kertonut, että heidän ei pitäisi yllättyä, jos lajitteluhattu mainitsisi nimen Malfoy tai jopa Musta. Silloinkin Drake oli vielä ollut hyvin niukkasanainen ja kertonut ainoastaan, että hänen sukunsa oli peräisin velhomaailmasta ja vaikka hän itse ei taikonutkaan, niin lajitteluhattu saattaisi hyvinkin tunnistaa lapset Malfoyn suvun jäseniksi. Kun kaksoset olivat päätyneet Luihuiseen, oli Drake neuvonut heitä kertomaan niille, jotka ihmettelivät miten jästisyntyisen noidan ja jästin lapset saattoivat päätyä sinne, että heillä virtasi äidinpuolelta Gassionien verta suonissaan. Tuon vanhan, maineikkaan ja kuolleen ranskalaissuvun mainitseminen todennäköisesti hiljentäisi suuren osan ihmettelijöistä. Joskus Draco mietti huvittuneena, kuinka ison osan totuudesta hänen lapsensa olivat tähän mennessä saaneet selvitettyä tai arvanneet. Sillä ei kuitenkaan ollut niin väliä niin kauan, kun hän saattoi olla varma siitä, että lapset eivät paljastaisi isänsä salaisuutta. Isän salaisuuden selvittäminen tekisi vain hyvää heidän tiedonhaku ja päättelytaidoilleen.

Vain kerran näinä vuosina Draken entinen elämä oli hipaissut hänen nykyistä elämäänsä. Työskennellessään erään yrityssaneerauksen ja pilkkomisen parissa hän oli joutunut tapaamaan Justin Finch-Fletchleyn, joka työskenteli hallituksen puheenjohtajana yhdessä niistä yrityksistä, joille saneerauksen kohteena olleen yrityksen palasia oli myyty. Saatuaan tiedon tästä Drake oli ensin aikonut välttää kohtaamisen mihin hintaan hyvänsä, mutta oli lopulta kuitenkin päättänyt ottaa riskin ja tavata entinen koulutoverinsa. Hän oli valmistautunut kohtaamiseen huolella, värjännyt hiuksensa tavallistakin tummemmilla kullan sävyillä, käyttänyt itseruskettavia voiteita saadakseen kasvojensa epätavallisen vaaleuden peitetyksi. Hän valitsi huolella sinisen puvun ja korvasi platinaisen vihkisormuksensa keltakultaisella renkaalla. Hän hankki ikkunalasilla lasitetut silmälasit, joiden hän selitti tuovan vielä melko nuorelle toimitusjohtajalle uskottavuutta. Hän käski alaistensa puhutella häntä Davidiksi tavallisen Draken sijaan (Finch-Fletchley kuuluu itsetyytyväiseen ja vanhoilliseen yläluokkaan ja pitäisi Drakea rahvaanomaisena ja amerikkalaisvaikutteisena lempinimenä, kuului hänen selityksensä äkillisestä puhuttelunimen vaihdosta) ja puhui itse huolellisesti aksentilla, jossa amerikkalainen puhetapa yhdistyi hienoisesti keskiluokkaiseen brittiläiseen aksenttiin. Kaikesta tästä valmistautumisesta huolimatta Finch-Fletchleyn tapaaminen oli hermostuttanut häntä pahemman kerran. Vaikka minkään ei pitänyt muistuttaa Finch-Fletchleytä vanhasta luihuiskoulutoverista, niin varmuuden Drake oli asiasta saanut vasta, kun tapaaminen oli ohi ja minkäänlaista tunnistamisen kipinää ei ollut näkynyt toisen miehen silmissä.

Tapaamisesta oli jo vuosi aikaa ja sen jälkeen Drake ei ollut tavannut ketään, jota hän olisi edes saattanut epäillä velhoksi. Hänen salaisuutensa tuntui olevan varmassa turvassa ja se miellytti Drakea suunnattomasti.

-

Alhena Grangerilla oli ongelma, vakava sellainen. Hänen isänsä olisi kutsunut sitä lojaaliusristiriidaksi. Koko koulu kuohui viimeaikaisten tapahtumien vuoksi. Kaikki oli alkanut Rohkelikon ja Luihuisen välisestä huispausottelusta. Jo viikkoa ennen peliä tunnelma oli ollut kireä ja kiroukset olivat helposti lennelleet puolin ja toisin. Peliin asti kuitenkin selvittiin kohtuullisen vahingoittumattomina. Luihuisten taktiikka pelissä oli sitten ollutkin ennen näkemättömän törkeä ja likainen. He olivat kiertäneet jokaista mahdollista sääntöä ja käyttäneet voimaa ja kokoa taitavamman Rohkelikko-joukkueen pitämiseksi kurissa. Lopulta brutaali taktiikka olikin kantanut hedelmää ja Luihuinen oli voittanut kymmenellä pisteellä Rohkelikon etsijän Kathy Potterin upeasta siepin kiinnisaamisesta huolimatta. Kaikki kolme muuta tupaa olivat kuitenkin yhtä mieltä siitä, että moraalinen voitto oli Rohkelikon.

Kaikesta saamastaan myötätunnosta huolimatta Rohkelikon voittamaan tottunut huispausjoukkue oli kuitenkin käärmeissään ja hautoi kostoa. Sen aika tulikin pian, kun Kathy ja hänen ystävänsä Bob Jordan ja Aaron Weasley saivat käsiinsä Luihuisen harjoitushuispauspallot. Monien yritysten ja erehdysten jälkeen he onnistuivat taikomaan kaadot niin, että kymmenen minuuttia vapauttamisensa jälkeen ne alkoivatkin yllättäen käyttäytyä ryhmyjen lailla. Ennen luihuisten harjoitusten alkua kolmikko sitten levitti sanaa muille tuville, että harjoitukset saattaisivat olla näkemisen arvoiset. Harjoituksia keräytyikin seuraamaan mukavasti väkeä ja kolmikko odotti kepposensa onnistuvan loistavasti. Heidän toivomansa sekasotku saatiinkin nähdä, mutta sen hohtoa joidenkin mielestä himmensi, joidenkin mielestä paransi se, että juuri kymmenen minuutin tullessa täyteen luihuiset harjoittelivat jahtaajien uutta kuviota, jossa yksi jahtaajista lensi todella korkealla, sai kaadon sinne ja syötti sen sieltä eteenpäin. Tarkoituksena oli ohittaa vastustajan puolustus niin ylä- kuin alapuoleltakin. Juuri kymmenen minuutin kuluttua pallojen vapauttamisesta ylhäällä seinänä pelasi Antar Granger ja pallo oli juuri heitetty häntä kohti. Ryhmyksi muuttunut kaato yllätti pojan täysin ja löi hänet alas luudalta. Matka maahan tuntui loputtomalta ja jopa Kathyn, Bobin ja Aaronin voitonriemu haihtui hetkeksi, kun Antar mätkähti maahan ja jäi siihen paikalleen makaamaan.

Vasta seuraavana päivänä koulun lävisti uutinen, että Antar Granger selviäisi kyllä. Samalla kuultiin huhu, jonka mukaan Antarin äiti oli onnettomuudesta kuultuaan rynnännyt Tylypahkaan ja uhannut nylkeä tapahtumaan syyllisten selkänahat. Huhuttiin myös, että Granger oli tapauksen jälkiselvittelyissä ottanut rajusti yhteen entisten ystäviensä Harry ja Ginny Potterin kanssa ja vaatinut heidän tyttärensä erottamista koulusta. Lopputulos kuitenkin oli, että kuudesluokkalaiset Kathy, Bob ja Aaron saivat kukin kaksi viikkoa jälki-istuntoa. Luihuisia tämä rangaistus ei tyydyttänyt ja kun vielä omaehtoiselle kostoretkelle kirousten avulla käyneet pari luihuispoikaa saivat teostaan kolmen viikon jälki-istunnot, kävivät luihuiset kuumina. Edes Alhenan sisko Shaula ei suostunut puhumaan Alhenalle, koska hän oli rohkelikko. Shaula myös vaahtosi jokaiselle, joka jaksoi kuunnella kuinka mätä laitos Tylypahka oli ja kuinka idioottimainen rangaistus oikeutetusti kostaneille luihuispojille oli annettu. Alhena ei tosin päässyt perille, oliko Shaula enemmän vihainen poikien saamasta suhteettomasta rangaistuksesta vai siitä, että nämä olivat olleet tarpeeksi tyhmiä jäädäkseen kiinni.

Antarkaan ei ollut suhtautunut Alhenaan kovin myötämielisesti, kun hän oli vieraillut tämän luona sairaalasiivessä. Poika oli haukkunut pikkusiskoaan suvunpetturiksi, kun tämä oli huomauttanut, että luihuiset itse aloittivat kaiken pelaamalla kierosti. Toisaalta rohkelikkotornissa Kathy Potterin toisluokkalainen pikkuveli Jeff oli juuri haukkunut Alhenaa tuvanpetturiksi, kun sai tietää, että hän oli vieraillut veljensä sairasvuoteen äärellä.

Alhena oli siis jäänyt pahasti puun ja kuoren väliin. Hän yritti miettiä, mitä isä olisi häntä tällaisessa tilanteessa neuvonut tekemään. Alhena oli aina ollut isintyttö ja vaikka hänen ensimmäinen mielijohteensa olikin, että hänen pitäisi reilusti kohdata Kathy ja hänen jenginsä ja tuomita heidän tekonsa, niin isin neuvova ääni hänen päässään esti sen. Alhena tiesi, että jos hän olisi voinut kysyä asiaan neuvoa isiltä, tämä olisi käskenyt hänen ensin miettiä, kenelle ja mille hän oli uskollinen ja mitkä olivat sen edut ja haitat. Sitten pitäisi miettiä, oliko asia sen arvoinen, että puolenvalinta kannatti ja miettiä valinnan tai valitsematta jättämisen seurauksia. Vasta sen jälkeen piti tehdä päätös siitä, minkälainen toiminta oli paikallaan.

Uskollisuutensa kohdetta Alhenan ei tarvinnut pitkään miettiä. Niin inhottava kuin Antar osasikin olla ja niin epäilyttäviin keinoihin kuin turvautuikin, tämä oli silti veli ja veri oli vettä sakeampaa. Puolueettomana pysymistä Alhena ei edes miettinyt, sellainen ei sopinut hänelle ollenkaan. Sopiva tapa tehdä mielipiteensä tiettäväksi olikin sitten toinen juttu. Lopulta Alhena muisti pienen pilan, jonka hän oli aikanaan tehnyt isosiskolleen ja joka oli saanut Shaulan sekopäiseksi raivosta. Hänellä olikin arkussaan siihen tarvittavat tarvikkeet. Taikamaailmassa jokaisella oli ylin kyllin Zonkon ja Weasleyn Welhowitsien tuotteita ja kaikki tunsivat ne, joten Alhena oli huomannut hyvin käteväksi tuoda joululomalta muutamia jästien pilapuotien parhaista tuotteista mukanaan. Alhena kaivoi hetken arkkuaan ja löysi etsimänsä syyhypulverin. Kathyn huoneeseen tunkeutuminen olikin helppoa ja sopivaa hetkeä odottamalla Alhena pääsi myös poikien makuusaleihin. Hetken mielijohteesta hän ripotteli pulveria paitsi Bob Jordanin ja Aaron Weasleyn sänkyihin, niin myös ärsyttävän Jeff Potterin petiin. Poistuessaan rikospaikalta hän kuuli korvissaan isänsä etäisen äänen, joka muistutti siitä, että kiinni ei kannattanut jäädä, vaan aina oli syytä valmistaa alibi ja kunnollinen selitys, mutta sen verran rohkelikko ja Musta hän oli, että viittasi tälle sisäiselle äänelleen kintaalla.

-

Drake oli raivoissaan. Hänen pienokaisensa oli yritetty murhata ja syylliset pääsivät kuin koirat veräjästä. Ja hän ei ollut voinut edes mennä poikansa vuoteen äärelle tai pitämään tämän puolta hänen poikansa ja perijänsä lähes murhanneiden rikollisten huligaanien vanhempien kanssa käydyissä keskusteluissa, joissa nämä epäsikiöt oli päätetty päästää käytännössä ilman rangaistuksia tempauksestaan. Näin siitä huolimatta, että hänen pojaltaan oli murtunut tai katkennut 34 eri luuta, hän oli saanut pahoja sisäisiä vammoja ja vakavia ruhjeita ympäri kehoaan, oli kärsinyt kovista tuskista ja joutunut viettämään yli kaksi viikkoa sairaalasiivessä. Drake uskoi, että hänen vaimonsa oli varmasti yrittänyt kaikkensa, mutta ei ollut voinut mitään Tylypahkassa kukoistavalle eriarvoisuuden ja rohkelikkojen suosimisen kulttuurille. Kuvaavaa oli, että Antarin puolesta kostaneet luihuispojat olivat saaneet alkuperäisiä rikollisia kovemman tuomion paljon vähäpätöisemmästä teosta. Toki Dumbledore puolusteli ratkaisuaan sillä, että kostonkierre oli katkaistava, mutta se ei millään tavalla peittänyt ukon puolueellisuutta. Drake aikoi pitää huolen, että nuo pikkuhuligaanit vielä katuisivat syntymäänsäkin ja sitä, että olivat erehtyneet kajoamaan hänen lapseensa.

Drake veti syvään henkeä ja yritti rauhoittua. Tällainen raivoaminen ei ollut järkevää. Tylypahkassa elettiin Tylypahkan säännöillä ja hän ei voinut sille mitään. Ja oli syytä ottaa huomioon, että syrjintä Tylypahkassa oli vielä lievää verrattuna muuhun velhomaailmaan. Ja lopultakin Antar kyllä toipuisi täydellisesti. Sitä paitsi tällainen tapa ajatella ei sopinut sitten yhtään Drake Malcolmille. Drake oli keskiluokkainen, oikeudenmukaisuuteen ja tasa-arvoisuuteen uskova tavallinen jästiliikemies, joka ei todellakaan lähtisi millekään kostoretkelle lapsellisuuksissaan hänen pojalleen onnettomuuden aiheuttaneita toisia lapsia kohtaan. Ajatukset kostosta ja siitä, kuinka joku edes kehtasi kajota hänen ainoaan poikaansa ja perijäänsä eivät olleet Drake Malcolmin ajatuksia. Ne kuuluivat Draco Malfoylle, joka oli joka solultaan aristokraatti ja kaikkea sitä, mitä Drake ei ollut. Ja Draco Malfoy hän ei halunnut enää koskaan olla. Niinhän hän oli asian päättänyt.

Yhä enemmän hän oli kuitenkin alkanut miettiä, oliko hänellä oikeutta tehdä tuota valintaa. Hänen lapsensa olivat Tylypahkassa ja kärsivät siitä, että olivat hänen lihaa ja vertansa ja tulisivat kärsimään vielä enemmän, kun koulu olisi ohi. Drake oli jo ymmärtänyt, että hänen lapsensa eivät tulisi koulun jälkeen palaamaan jästimaailmaan ja elämään, kuin mitään velhomaailmaa ei olisikaan. Niin ei kävisi. He haluaisivat elää elämänsä velhoina ja siihen Draken piti sopeutua. Kysymys kuuluikin, voisiko Drake tehdä jotain sen elämän helpottamiseksi.

Vastaus oli yksinkertainen. Drake Malcolmina ei, Draco Malfoyna mahdollisesti kyllä. Miten Hermione olikaan kertonut Blaise Zabinin sen muotoilleen: "Entä jos löytyisi joku, joka yhdistäisi taas aristokratian, nousisi johtajaksi?" Se olisi edellytys Ministeriön ja aristokratian rippeiden välisen rauhan muodostumiselle. Edellytys sille, että velhomaailma voisi tervehtyä ja hänenkin lapsillaan olisi siellä parempi mahdollisuus selvitä. Ja kun Drake salli itsensä ajatella itseään Draco Malfoyna, nousi heti myös pintaan kysymys siitä, mikä oli hänen velvollisuutensa Malfoyna. Malfoyt olivat vanhaa aristokratiaa ja he olivat vuosisatoja kantaneet paitsi asemansa tuomia etuoikeuksia niin myös ja ennen kaikkea sen tuomia velvoitteita. Oliko Dracolla nyt edes oikeutta vetäytyä edelleen syrjään ja olla astumatta rooliin, jossa häntä niin kipeästi tarvittiin? Eikö hänellä ollut velvollisuus paitsi lapsiaan kohtaan, jotka jatkaisivat Malfoyn ikivanhaa sukua, niin myös koko aristokratiaa kohtaan? Velvollisuus kantaa vastuu, joka lankesi hänelle perintönä ja jota hän oli paennut kohta kaksikymmentä vuotta.

Draco Malfoy kääntyi katsomaan itseään peilistä ja enää hän ei nähnyt keskiluokkaista jästiliikemiestä vaan jotain muuta. Jotain, joka oli paljon syvemmällä hänessä. Ja päätös oli tehty.


	4. Muistojuhla

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 3: Malfoyn herra  
Luku: 3. luku, Muistojuhla

Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: PG-13  
Parit: Draco/Hermione, Post-Hogwarts  
Tyylilaji: General/Drama  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Anteeksi, tiedän, että tämän kirjoittaminen kesti sietämättömän kauan, mutta saatte nyt samalla sitten koko lopputarinan, sillä tämä on viimeinen luku ja postitan epiloginkin heti tähän perään. Kommentteja otan ilolla vastaan!

Muistojuhla

Suuri Sali oli lähes tungokseen asti täynnä. Ainoastaan luihuisten osassa salia oli tilaa. Muistojuhlan aikuiset vieraat olivat jakautuneet pöytiin sen mukaan, mihin tupaan he itse olivat aikanaan kuuluneet tai missä tuvissa heidän lapsensa olivat. Hermione oli kuitenkin päättänyt olla tunkematta itseään ääriään myöten täynnä olevaan rohkelikkojen pöytään, jota Harry ja Ginny Potter hallitsivat. Sen sijaan hän oli asettunut kahden vanhimman lapsensa viereen luihuisten pöytään vastapäätä ystäväänsä Blaise Zabinia. Hänellä ei ollut minkäänlaisia vaikeuksia varata vierestään ylimääräistä paikkaa miehelleen, joka oli halunnut saapua paikalle jästivanhempien kanssa. Luihuisia oli nykyisin muutenkin vähemmän kuin muiden tupien oppilaita, entisiä luihuisia ei Zabinin lisäksi ollut paikalla montaakaan ja nykyisten luihuislapsien vanhemmat eivät joko olleet tulleet paikalle tai istuivat muiden tupien pöydissä, jos olivat itse kuuluneet niihin tai heidän muita lapsiaan kuului niihin. Velhomaailman kahtiajako voittajiin ja häviäjiin oli äärettömän helppo havaita tässäkin juhlassa.

Draco oli välttämättä halunnut saapua jästivanhempien kanssa. Hermione ei täysin käsittänyt miksi, mutta hän oli varma, että hänen miehensä oli suunnitellut asian tarkasti. He olivat puhuneet asiasta pitkään ja tavallaan Hermione oli tyytyväinen, että Draco oli päättänyt palata velhomaailmaan. Se saattaisi todellakin olla paras vaihtoehto niin heidän lastensa kuin koko velhomaailman kannalta. Toisaalta se kuitenkin tekisi asiat monimutkaisemmiksi ja toisi aivan uusia vaaroja paitsi Dracon, niin myös hänen itsensä ja heidän lastensa elämään.

Kun jästit astuivat rykelmänä Suureen saliin, ei Dracoa näkynytkään heidän joukossaan. Hermione huomasi pettymyksen häilähtävän kahden nuoremman tyttärensä kasvoilla ja kaksosetkin näyttivät hetken miettiviltä, ennen kuin pieni virnistys nousi molempien kasvoille. He olivat tajunneet saman minkä Hermionekin. Tietenkään Draco ei kävelisi noin vain sisään saliin äimistelevien jästien joukossa, vaan aikoi tehdä paljon näyttävämmän entreen.

Kauan heidän ei tarvinnutkaan odottaa. Dumbledore ehti toivottaa vieraat lyhytsanaiseen tapaan tervetulleiksi ja Cho Chang oli juuri aloittanut puheensa, kun salin ovet levähtivät auki ja Draco käveli sisään pää pystyssä, tyynen ja täydellisen itsevarman näköisenä. Hermione keskittyi tarkkailemaan ihmisten kasvoja. Ensin näkyi muutamia kulmienrypistyksiä röyhkeälle jästimiehelle ja joku jopa mutisi jotain partaansa. Samaan aikaan ensimmäiset jo tunsivat tulijan. Blaise Zabini unohtui hetkeksi tuijottamaan tulijaa suu auki, Severus Kalkaros nousi seisomaan, Minerva McGarmiwa kalpeni ja veti syvään henkeä ja Albus Dumbledoren silmät alkoivat tuikkia tavallistakin enemmän. Draco pysähtyi keskelle salia ja kumarsi pääpöydälle ja tervehti siinä istujia.

"Dumbledore, rouva Ministeri, hyvät naiset ja herrat. Anteeksi, että olen hieman myöhässä. Minun täytyy sanoa, että täällä mikään ei ole muuttunut kahdessakymmenessä vuodessa", Draco huomautti hieman ivallisesti sanojaan venytellen. Nyt monet muutkin tajusivat kenestä oli kyse. Koko sali tuntui mykistyvän hetkeksi ja Hermione huomasi tietyllä tyydytyksellä, että Harry Potterkin haukkoi henkeään ja hänen silmänsä tuntuivat olevan pullistumaisillaan päästä. Hiljaisuutta kesti muutama sekunti ennen kuin se katkesi pienen tytön huudahdukseen Rohkelikko-pöydästä. "Isi", tyttö huusi ja ryntäsi kohti keskellä salia seisovaa miestä ja tämä tuntui murtavan padot ja puhkesi valtava meteli, kun ihmisiä nousi seisomaan ja kaikki puhkesivat yhtä aikaa puhumaan, jotkut suorastaan huutamaan. Pieni Alhena Granger Malfoy roikkui jo isänsä kaulassa.

Dracon ja Hermionen muut lapset seurasivat pikkusisarensa esimerkkiä huomattavasti hillitymmin, kun he nousivat pöydistään ja kävelivät tervehtimään isäänsä. Hermionekin oli nousemassa, kun Blaise tarttui hänen hihaansa ja sanoi ihmetystä ja ihailua äänessään: "Voi hemmetti Hermione, te todellakin veitte minua täysin 6-0." Hermione vain virnisti vastaukseksi ja käveli sitten miehensä vierelle ottamaan vastaan sen, mitä tuleman piti.

Hermionen ehtiessä Dracon luo tämä oli jo tervehtinyt vanhempiakin lapsiaan halaamalla nopeasti Vegaa ja koskettamalla kevyesti Shaulan poskea ja Antarin olkaa. Hermionelle hän kumarsi kevyesti ja tarjosi käsivartensa, kuten aristokratialla oli pitkään ollut tapana aviopuolisoa julkisilla paikoilla tervehtiä. Sen jälkeen Draco hätisti lapset takaisin omille paikoilleen ja johdatti Hermionen tapaamaan pääpöydän väkeä. Ensiksi he pysähtyivät Dumbledoren eteen. Vanha rehtori näytti äärettömän huvittuneelta asioiden saamasta käänteestä.

"Päätit sitten palata omaehtoisesta maanpaostasi, Draco. Tervetuloa!" vanhus huomautti naurua äänessään.

"No mutta kiitoksia rehtori. Aina yhtä miellyttävää olla täällä takaisin", Draco iski takaisin.

Seuraavaksi he siirtyivät tervehtimään Severus Kalkarosta, joka tervehti heitä niukalla nyökkäyksellä.

"Oli jo aikakin", oli hänen ainoa kommenttinsa.

"Siltähän tuo näyttää", oli yhtä niukka vastaus.

Sitten Draco pysähtyi mittailemaan Cho Changia katseellaan.

"Kuulin, että sinusta on tullut uusin taikaministeri. Pitäisikö onnitella vai pahoitella?" Draco kysyi matalalla äänellä.

Vihdoin Chokin sai äänensä takaisin, mutta kohdisti hieman jäiset sanansa Hermionelle:

"Et sitten edes vihjaissut mitään minulle?"

Ennen kuin Hermione ehti vastaamaan, Draco vastasi hänen puolestaan.

"Ja olisi pilannut näin hienon yllätyksen. Älä nyt viitsi!" hän virnisti.

-

Juhlat olivat kaksipäiväiset ja seuraavan päivän ohjelmassa oli vanhempien tutustumista lastensa koulutyöhön ja Puuskupuhin ja Rohkelikon välinen huispausottelu. Edellisen illan juhlaan Draco Malfoy oli ilmestynyt vielä puoliksi Drake Malcolmina, jästien seurassa ja pukeutuneena jästivaatteisiin. Seuraavana aamuna ei Drakesta kuitenkaan ollut enää jälkeäkään, vaan Draco Malfoy asteli aamiaiselle sormenpäitään myöten velhoaristokraattina. Hän oli pukeutunut ylelliseen ja traditionaaliseen tummaan kaapuun, hänen liikkeensä olivat hallittuja ja rauhallisia, hän kantoi näyttäviä hopeisia koruja ja tervehti ympärillään hyöriviä ihmisiä armollisesti nyökkäillen.

Monet vanhat tuttavat ja koulutoverit pyrkivät hänen puheilleen, mutta hänen vastauksensa heidän uteluihinsa olivat niin ympäripyöreitä, että kenellekään ei oikein selvinnyt, mitä hän suunnitteli. Ihmisten suhtautuminen hänen paluuseensa vaihteli. Jotkut olivat avoimen vihamielisiä, jotkut pelokkaita, jotkut uteliaita, useammat pyrkivät peittämään tunteensa ja jotkut olivat avoimen kunnioittavia. Draco itsekin ihmetteli, kuinka paljon hänen sormeensa ensimmäistä kertaa pistämä Malfoyn sinettisormus tuntui edelleen herättävän kunnioitusta ja vetävän huomiota puoleensa. Ehkä menneisyys ei ollutkaan niin kuollut kuin hän oli kuvitellut.

-

Draco Malfoy käveli saastaisella kadulla. Hänen teki lähes pahaa katsella sitä todellisuutta, jossa hänen ihmisensä nykyään elivät. Kaikkialla oli likaista ja pimeää, ihmiset näyttivät toivottomilta ja apaattisilta ja hyvin hyvin vihamielisiltä. Siihen täytyi tulla muutos, hän päätti mielessään. Hän tekisi kaikkensa, että nämä ihmiset löytäisivät vielä ylpeytensä ja loistonsa. Ensimmäisen askeleen siihen tavoitteeseensa hän oli ottanut paria päivää aiemmin Tylypahkassa. Nyt oli toisen askeleen aika. Hän oli laskenut, että pari päivää olisi juuri oikea aika odottaa ennen toista siirtoa. Tieto hänen paluustaan oli levinnyt jokaisen korviin ja moni oli ehtinyt huolestua, mutta vielä ei oltu ehditty suunnitella ja luoda salaliittoja ja vastarintaa hänen suunnittelemaansa vallankeikausta vastaan.

Kävellessään Iskunkiertokujaa pitkin oli helppo huomata, että sana tosiaan oli levinnyt. Ihmiset tuijottivat häntä hämmentyneinä, mutta älysivät sentään väistyä hänen tieltään viipyilemättä jättäen hänelle suoran ja selvän reitin, mihin hän sitten olikaan menossa. Dracolle hänen päämääränsä oli selvä ja tarkkaan harkittu. Iskunkiertokujaa hallitsi nykyään pääasiassa eräs Martin Bletchley niminen nuori koulunsa kesken jättänyt huligaani. Pojalla oli kuitenkin ollut voimaa saada hallintaansa merkittävä osa Iskunkiertokujasta, joten aivan kevyesti häneen ei voinut suhtautua. Sitä paitsi poika oli hyvästä suvusta, joskin jäänyt täysin vaille kasvatusta orpouduttuaan vain parivuotiaana Voldemortin kukistumisen jälkeisissä puhdistuksissa.

Bletchleyn löytäminen ei osoittautunut turhan vaikeaksi, vaan poika joukkoineen majaili juuri siellä, mistä Blaise oli kertonutkin hänen löytyvän. Kun Draco pysähtyi nuoren miehen eteen, tämän jengiläiset piirittivät hänet nopeasti sauvat esiin vedettyinä. Bletchley itse yritti esittää itsevarman välinpitämätöntä, mutta Draco pystyi lukemaan pojan hermostuksen pienenpienistä tahattomista merkeistä. Poika ei selvästikään ollut saanut asiaankuuluvaa kasvatusta, mutta itseoppineeksi tämä oli kyllä hyvä. Pojan silmistä saattoi teeskennellyn välinpitämättömyyden alta lukea älyä ja häikäilemättömyyttä ja Draco tuli nopeasti siihen tulokseen, että tälle pojalle löytyisi kyllä käyttöä. Nyt piti vain tehdä nopeasti ja kerralla selväksi kuka oli kuka.

Draco heilautti kerran sauvaansa ja mutisi aikoinaan Voldemortilta oppimansa kirouksen, joka lennätti Bletchleyn jengiläiset kujaa reunustavien talojen seiniä vasten ja esti heitä liikahtamastakaan samalla, kun heidän sauvansa putoilivat Dracon jalkoihin. Seuraava sauvanheilautus ja valonvälähdys ja Bletchley itse roikkui yhtäkkiä ylösalaisin ilmassa. Draco käveli aivan Bletchleyn eteen hitaan kissamaisesti, otti sauvan tämän jäykistyneestä kädestä ja nosti häntä pelkällä etusormellaan niin, että Bletchleyn kasvot olivat samalla korkeudella hänen omien kasvojensa kanssa ja hän pystyi katsomaan poikaa silmiin. Nyt pojan silmissä näkyi alaston pelko, vaikka poika yritti kuinka peitellä sitä. Juuri sen Draco halusikin nähdä ja hän kasvatti tunnetta pojassa vain tuijottamalla tätä silmiin ja odottamalla.

Lopulta Draco päästi pojan hiljaisuuden piinasta, kallisti hieman päätään ja puhui:

"No niin Martyseni. Kuulin, että sinä olet mielestäsi isokin kiho täälläpäin. Pitääkö paikkaansa?"

Bletchley ei vastannut, vaan yritti taas kasata kasvoilleen ylimielistä ilmettä. Dracolla ei ollut mitään aikomusta antaa pojalle aikaa toipua ja kasata itseään kokoon, vaan hän läimäytti tätä kevyesti poskelle.

"Sinun kasvatuksessasi on tosiaan paljon toivottavaa. On tapana vastata, kun ylempiarvoinen henkilö puhuttelee", hän ilmoitti moittivalla äänensävyllä, jollaista saattaisi kuvitella käytettävän pienen lapsen moittimiseen tämän unohdettua kiittää ruokapöydästä noustessaan.

"Minä hallitsen lähes kahta kolmasosaa Iskunkiertokujasta", poika lähes sylkäisi vastauksensa keräten siihen kaiken rohkeutensa ja uhmansa. Vastaus tuli välittömästi. Draco läimäytti poikaa uudelleen, tällä kertaa takaraivolle.

"Mitä unohtui?"

Edelleen ilmassa pää alaspäin roikkuva poika tuijotti Dracoa hetken suu auki hämmästyksestä. Sitten hän tajusi, mitä vanhempi mies ajoi takaa ja taipui, sillä ei hänellä oikein vaihtoehtojakaan tilanteen huomioon ottaen ollut.

"Minä hallitsen lähes kahta kolmasosaa Iskunkiertokujasta, Sir", hän korjasi.

"No osaathan sinä, kun vähän yrität", Draco kehui. "Asiat kuitenkin muuttuvat nyt hieman. Sinä saat edelleen hallita Iskunkiertokujan pätkääsi, mutta minä päätän, miten sinä sitä hallitset. En tule vaatimaan sinulta kohtuuttomia, enkä puuttumaan toimintasi yksityiskohtiin, mutta kun minä jotain käsken, sinä tottelet ja totteletkin tarkasti. Onko ymmärretty?"

Martin Bletchley ei jaksanut vastustella kuin hetken ennen kuin sulki silmänsä ja veti syvään henkeä ja vastasi: "On ymmärretty, herrani."

Draco heilautti sauvaansa ja Martin seisoi taas tukevasti omilla, kieltämättä hieman vapisevilla, jaloillaan maankamaralla. Vanhempi mies osoitti vielä täydellistä ylemmyyttään taputtamalla Martinin päätä ja sanomalla: "Hyvä poika, niin sitä pitää. Tässä on porttiavain, jolla pääset kahden viikon kuluttua Malfoyn Linnaan. Pidän siellä silloin kokouksen, jossa sinunkin läsnäoloasi tarvitaan. Muista olla kiltti poika siihen asti."

Sen sanottuaan Draco kääntyi ja käveli kaikessa rauhassa pois samaa reittiä kuin oli tullutkin jättäen jälkeensä täysin mykistyneen huligaanilauman. Iskunkiertokujan tiedonvälityksen nopeus tuli taas todistettua, sillä nyt ihmiset väistivät vielä nopeammin ja kauemmas Malfoyn Herran tieltä tämän kulkiessa ohi.

-

Draco Malfoy istui tyytyväisesti huokaisten Linnan kirjaston pehmeään nahkatuoliin viskilasi kädessään. Hänen vaimonsa istui sohvalla vähän matkan päässä syventyneenä kirjaansa. Draco oli juuri saattanut viimeisenkin kokousvieraansa pois saarelta. Luihuisaristokratian kokous oli ollut menestys. Huolellinen valmistelu oli tosiaan kannattanut. Sana oli kiertänyt nopeasti hänen toimistaan Bletchleyn jengin suhteen ja hän oli helposti saanut valtaansa lähes kaikki muutkin pienet ryhmittymät. Vastaan hangoittelijoitakin toki löytyi, mutta kun enemmistö oli voitettu, olisi rippeet vastustuksesta helppo murskata myöhemmin. Samaan aikaan hän oli Hermionen ja Blaisen avustuksella käynyt neuvotteluja Cho Changin kanssa ja kun kokouspäivä koitti, oli hänellä tarjota läsnäolijoille kohtuullinen rauhansopimus Ministeriön kanssa. Pitkät keskustelut Severus Kalkaroksen kanssa olivat taas auttaneet Draco hahmottamaan sitä, mihin suuntaan hänen pitäisi juuri valtaansa ottamaansa luihuisaristokratiaa luotsata. Itse kokouksessakin vanhan liemimestarin puheenvuorot olivat auttaneet suuresti Dracoa saamaan asiat kulkemaan haluamaansa suuntaan.

Rauhansopimus takasi luihuisaristokratialle suojan mielivaltaisilta syytteiltä ja jo vankileireillä viruvillekin oli luvassa uusia, reiluja oikeudenkäyntejä. Myös osia sukujen omaisuuksista saataisiin takaisin. Silti vanhaan asemaan ei ollut paluuta ja kaikki kokoukseen tulleet olivat ymmärtäneet sen. Siksi Dracon markkinoima ajatus siitä, että tosiasiat oli tunnustettava, kerättävä menneisyydestä se, mitä vielä pystyttiin pelastamaan, mutta ennen kaikkea keskityttävä siihen, mitä tulevaisuus voisi tuoda tullessaan, oli ottanut tulta alleen. Lyhyesti Draco oli tarjonnut luihuisaristokratialle ajatusta siitä, että kaiken heidän kokemansa epäonnen jälkeen oli aika aloittaa alusta. Keskittyä siihen, mikä oli tärkeää, rakentaa sortunut imperiumi uudelleen peruspalikoista lähtien ja ehkä tällä kertaa välttää ne sudenkuopat, jotka olivat johtaneet heidän maailmansa tuhoon aiemmin. Ja kaikki tämä tietenkin Malfoyn johdolla.


	5. Epilogi

Tarina: Mahtavan hillerin taru, osa 3: Malfoyn herra  
Luku: Epilogi

Kirjoittaja: Marre  
Ikäraja: PG-13  
Parit: Draco/Hermione, Post-Hogwarts  
Tyylilaji: General/Drama  
Spoiler: Kaikki tähän mennessä julkaistut kirjat OotP mukaan luettuna  
Disclaimer: Kaikki oikeudet Harry Potterin hahmoihin kuuluvat J.K. Rowlingille. Minä vain leikin niillä, enkä saa tästä minkäänlaista taloudellista hyötyä.

AN: Tämä tarina päättyi tähän. Muistuttakaa, että en enää aloita näin isoa projektia. Ainakaan vähään aikaan. Minulla on paljon ajatuksia tähän samaan maailmaan sijoittuvista lyhyistä ficeistä ja niitä varmaan alankin toteuttaa seuraavaksi. Tulossa on ainakin Lucius slashia, Severus angstia, ehkä tarinoita Dracon Amerikan ajoista, pieniä pätkiä Dracon ja Hermionen lasten kohtaloista ja ehkä jotain jopa Martin Bletchleysta, johon olen aika ihastunut. Olisi todella mukavaa, jos viitsisitte antaa tästä palautetta!

Epilogi

Draco Malfoy katseli hieman varautuneiden lapsenkasvojen merta edessään. Hän seisoi Luihuisen oleskeluhuoneessa takan edessä ja valmistautui puhumaan noille hänen eteensä kerääntyneille lapsille. Pääsiäisloman päättymisestä oli kulunut vain pari viikkoa, mutta se ei näyttänyt virkistäneen nuoria luihuisia paljonkaan, vaan oleskeluhuone oli täynnä nuupallaan olevia lapsia. Dracon oma pääsiäinen oli ollut onnistunut. Hän oli esitellyt lapsilleen Malfoyn Linnan ja heidät Linnalle ja Seidalle. Viimeiset joutsenetkin olivat vielä olleet paikalla todistamassa Malfoyn Herran paluuta ja hänen lastensa esittelyä Seidalle. Malfoyn suvulla oli taas tulevaisuus. Nyt olisi Dracon tehtävä saada nämä lapset uskomaan, että heilläkin oli.

Draco antoi katseensa kiertää vielä kerran lapsesta toiseen, rykäisi ja aloitti:

"Hyvää iltapäivää.

Minä olen Draco Malfoy, Malfoyn Herra, kuten jotkut teistä varmaankin tiesivätkin. Te kaikki ette ehkä kuitenkaan tiedä, mitä se tarkoittaa ja vielä harvemmat tietävät, mitä päätettiin jokin aika sitten kokouksessa, johon olin kutsunut edustajia eri luihuisryhmistä ja vanhoista suvuista.

Aloitetaan siitä, mitä ilmaisu Malfoyn Herra tarkoittaa. Monet teistä varmaan tietävätkin, että me Malfoyt olemme jo tuhat vuotta olleet keskeinen osa Britannian velhomaailmaa ja vanhaa aristokratiaa. Monet teistäkin kuuluvat siihen samaan aristokratiaan. Aristokratiaan, jonka sanottiin tuhoutuneen Voldemortin kukistumisen yhteydessä. On totta, että menetimme silloin paljon ja että maailmamme perusteet sortuivat. Hieman siitä olemme saamassa takaisin Ministeriön kanssa tekemämme rauhansopimuksen yhteydessä, mutta paljon on iäksi menetetty. Siitä huolimatta aristokratia ei ole kuollut. Teidän olemassaolonne on siitä tärkein todiste. Niin kauan, kun vanhoille sukunimille löytyy kantaja, ei suku ole kuollut.

Aristokratian olemus ei ole omaisuudessa, ei edes sukujen ikiaikaisissa maissa, se on suvussa itsessään sukupolvien ketjussa. Juuri tämä ketju erottaa aristokratian keskiluokasta ja muista. Meidän isämme ja isoisämme tekivät kohtalokkaan virheen seuratessaan Voldemortia, joka ei ollut aristokratiaa, eikä edes ymmärtänyt aristokratian olemusta. Hänelle kaikessa oli kyse hänestä itsestään. Hän halusi vallan itselleen ja pelkäsi yli kaiken kuolemaa. Hän ei ymmärtänyt jatkuvuutta. Ja juuri se on aristokratian ydin. Kukaan meistä ei elä vain itselleen, me elämme aina myös esi-isillemme ja jälkeläisillemme, sukupolvien ketjulle, suvulle.

Me olemme nyt uuden alun edessä ja te olette sukupolvi, joka päättää aristokratian kohtalosta. Teidän tehtävänne on rakentaa uusi alku muistaen menneiden polvien arvot, uhraukset ja saavutukset, samoin heidän virheensä, samalla muistaen, että te ette rakenna itsellenne vaan tuleville polville. Me olemme nyt lähes maahan lyötyjä, mutta mikään ei saa meitä pysymään maassa. Me emme ehkä itse tule näkemään työmme hedelmiä ja aristokratiaa siinä arvossa, kuin kerran olimme, mutta jälkipolvemme tulevat sen näkemään ja se riittää. Juuri siinä on aristokratian syvin olemus. Me emme elä itsellemme vaan suvullemme.

Miten sitten rakentaa uusi alku, te ehkä kysytte. Tiedän, että tilanne saattaa teistä nyt näyttää toivottomalta. Luihuiset ovat paariakastia, hyvinkään arvosanoin valmistuvat eivät saa töitä ja jos saavat, eivät pysty etenemään urallaan. Suhdeverkostomme, johon olemme niin tottuneet luottamaan, on lähes tuhoutunut, Ministeriössä yhdelläkään luihuisella ei ole mitään mahdollisuutta tehdä kunnollista uraa. Näin on ja se on hyväksyttävä. Mutta mitä luihuisia te olette, jos tyydytte siihen, että läpi ei pääse. Tai jäätte hakkaamaan päätänne toivottomasti seinään, ette te herra varjele mitään rohkelikkoja kai sentään ole? Olkaa luihuisia ja ylpeitä siitä, ajatelkaa kuin luihuiset. Jos läpi ei pääse, niin etsikää kiertoreitti, jos taistelu on toivoton, niin peräytykää ja etsikää keino, jolla voitte saada etulyöntiaseman.

Suorin tie valtaan on ehkä tukossa, mutta kieroteitä on vapaana vaikka kuinka. Ahkeroikaa koulussa, paneutukaa siihen, missä olette hyviä. Hankkikaa valtaa muilla aloilla, muuta kautta. Tehkää itsestänne korvaamattomia oppineita ja tiedemiehiä, taiteilijoita, joiden jalkoihin koko maailma polvistuu, parantajia, joiden apua paatuneinkin luihuisia vihaava keskiluokkainen rohkelikko etsii, kun hätä on suurin. Koko velhomaailman talous on kuralla. Pelastakaa se, hankkikaa itsellenne rahaa ja valtaa sitä kautta, omistakaa velhomaailma. Jos kunnioitettuihin ja menestyviin yrityksiin ei huolita nuoria luihuisia, niin menkää retuperällä oleviin ja tehkää niistä menestyviä tai perustakaa omia. Jos tarve vaatii, niin koukatkaa vaikka jästimaailman kautta. Hankkikaa sieltä koulutusta ja kokemusta ja rahaa ja palatkaa sitten, mutta älkää luovuttako, älkääkä hukatko tavoitetta silmistänne. Ajatelkaa itsenäisesti ja ennakkoluulottomasti, älkää tyytykö tavanomaisuuksiin. Kasvattakaa lapsennekin aristokraateiksi jatkamaan sukunne perinteitä ja työtä. Ja kun meillä taas joskus on tiede, taide, lääkintä ja talous hallussamme, olemme jälleen yhtä voimakkaita kuin entisinä aikoina ja voimme ottaa vallan myös hallinnossa. Sitä ennen on edessä paljon työtä ja hidasta ja kärsivällistä etenemistä ja suunnittelua, mutta mitä sitten. Sitä vartenhan teidät on lajitteluhattu tähän tupaan pistänyt, että te siihen kykenette!"


End file.
